


Teach me how to kiss (TinCan)

by taekittie



Category: tincan - Fandom, บังเอิญรัก | Love by Chance (TV)
Genre: M/M, MeanPlan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 14:11:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16578026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taekittie/pseuds/taekittie
Summary: Sure, Can had watched lots of videos before on 'how to kiss' but didn't feel like they were helping in any way. He didn't think he would be able to improve without actually experiencing the real thing.And that is what lead him to this very moment, where he sat in front of his laptop, looking through advertisements for "kissing classes".





	1. Teacher - prologue

Can had never been in a relationship before, but he never thought of it as a problem. He was always focused on his studies and extra-curricular activities preparing for university, that he never had the time to socialise much and go on dates.

Now that he finally graduated from college, he had 4 months of free time before he began university in March. At first, Can was thinking of spending his holidays locked up in his room, watching dramas all day, but he suddenly remembered the zero experience he had in being in relationships. Can began to feel insecure about his "skills" of being in a relationship - most importantly, how to kiss. (Especially because his younger sister who had more experience than him always teased him about it).

Sure, Can had watched lots of videos before on 'how to kiss' but didn't feel like they were helping in any way. He didn't think he would be able to improve without actually experiencing the real thing.

And that is what led him to this very moment, where he sat in front of his laptop, looking through advertisements for "kissing classes".

Most of the advertisements were for classes with teachers who were women, which he had no interest in; Can had realised his sexual orientation at a very young age - he was never interested in girls. Can wanted a very 'well experienced' person to be his teacher. These lessons weren't cheap- he wanted to ensure that the classes he was going to attend were worth his money.

Can stopped scrolling when an image caught his eye - it was of a boy, a very good-looking boy in fact. He had golden hair and light brown, charismatic eyes. He was totally Can's type - mono lid eyes, a sharp nose and full, pink lips.

Can shook himself out of his daze and quickly clicked on the advert. A website popped up, with pictures of several males available for the job. It seemed to be an organisation set up particularly for these types of 'services'. He scrolled through the multiple guys available until he saw the boy he was looking for, and clicked on his name - A description of the boy's details popped up.

Details:

Name: Tin

Age: 20 years old

Height, Weight: 180cm, 64kg

Experience: High

Works with: Both females and males

" Tin is available to have classes every week on either a Thursday or Saturday - fees are 4,000 Baht per class, and duration of classes go up to 4 months at most "

 

Can smiled when he read that the boy worked with males as well, but his eyes widened as he read the price - '4,000 Baht? That's so pricey!' he thought to himself. 

Can was about to click away, but he couldn't bring himself to - the boy seemed like the perfect person for him. He was 1 year older than Can, was tall, lean, and apparently had 'high' experience. Can took a moment to think carefully about his decision, before shrugging and booking an appointment for next Saturday.

After settling the payments, Can leaned back in his chair and began to wonder how the lesson were going to go.

 

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!!
> 
> hope you enjoy reading my fics!! - cause we all know how tincan in season 1 ended...  
> (in order for this story to flow a bit better, Tin is older than Can!)


	2. Contact (1)

Can stood at the front door of what seemed to be the entrance to his new 'teacher's' house. After getting an email back telling him the house address he had to go to, Can had followed the directions shown on Google maps to get here. The house was painted bright white and was 2 storeys high. There was a window by the door, but curtains blocked the inside from Can's view.

Can gulped as he raised his hand to press the doorbell; he was hesitant, unsure of whether he was prepared. When Can finally pressed the doorbell, the sound echoed through the house. His heart rate sped up when he heard the sound of footsteps approaching the door in front him. Can shook his head, in attempt to hold himself together as he waited.

A few seconds later, the door swung open, and standing at the doorway was the male Can saw in the picture on the website. Can didn't know if it was possible, but he looked way better in person than he did in the image online. He was taller than Can expected; he wore a plain white top with some black jeans, his hair tousled.

'Are you Can?' he asked. His voice was deep and firm, making Can gulp unknowingly as he heard his name. Can shyly nodded, realising that he had been staring at the latter for way too long. 'I'm Tin. You're here for classes right? Come in.' the male said, as he made way for Can to walk inside. Without meeting the other's eyes, Can entered the house and heard Tin shut the door after him. 

 

'Follow me.' Tin said, before walking ahead of Can, leading him into the hallway.

 

~

 

Rooms with closed doors lined the hallway - Can wondered if Tin lived here alone. When they reached a door at the end of the hallway, Tin opened it and led Can into a large room. In the room was a large white bed, a few tall shelves, and a desk along with 2 chairs by it. Tin promptly sat down on one of the chairs and lightly patted the other, motioning at Can to sit down next to him.

Can reluctantly walked towards the empty chair and sat down on it, facing Tin. He could feel Tin's observant eyes on him - Can looked down, unable to meet his eyes. Can wasn't usually this shy around people, he was normally full of confidence, was bright and quite talkative - but for some unknown reason, he couldn't even look up at Tin's face. 

At this moment, Can began to question himself as to why he was here in the first place, mentally cursing at himself for acting this way, when he was the one who paid to have these lessons.

Tin cleared his throat. 'I read through the details. You don't have to worry about telling me anything.' Can thought back to the Q&A email he got from the organisation a few days back. He remembered answering questions based on his love life (basically nonexistent) his preferences, ideal types etc.

 

'Since you don't have any experience, I guess we'll have to start with the basics.' 

Can didn't really understand what Tin meant by the 'basics' but kept quiet. 'I'll initiate some scenarios today, and you just have to follow along.' Tin told him. Can looked at Tin and gave him a short nod. Without saying a word, Tin suddenly stood up and took Can's hand, pulling him up from his chair as well. Tin pulled Can towards a wall, and stood directly in front of him. Tin let go of his hand and placed both hands on Can's shoulders. 

Can felt himself being slowly pushed back, until his back hit the wall behind him softly. Can looked up, watching Tin place his hand on the wall next to his face. Tin stared into his eyes with an intense stare that made Can's heart beat faster than normal. Tin started to lean forward slowly towards him. Can wasn't sure if this was the beginning of the first scenario or not - but either way, the distance between them was decreasing fast, and Tin was getting really close to him. They were in such close proximity to each other; Can found himself unable to move, unable to think.

As Tin continued to move forward, Can averted his gaze towards the left, breaking eye contact. Tin's face was extremely close to his and Can didn't know what to do. He could feel blood rushing to his face, heating it up despite the cool air surrounding them.

He felt Tin softly tilt his chin, turning his face to meet his eyes again. 'You have to maintain eye contact' Tin gently instructed. Can's breath hitched when he heard Tin's voice, but managed to mutter a soft 'okay' in reply. Tin brought both his hands up to lightly cup Can's face. Can caught Tin's eyes flicker to his lips, and back to his eyes. At that moment, Can really thought that Tin was going to kiss him. Tin continued to inch closer to Can, until he could feel Tin's breath brushing against his cheek. 

 

Can's heart was racing, and his cheeks felt hotter than ever before. Can squeezed his eyes shut tightly and stood still, holding his breath - waiting for the feeling of the other's lips on his own.

 

But when the feeling never came, Can opened his eyes to see Tin pulling away from him, and removing his hands from Can's face.

'You did well, just remember to maintain eye contact.' Tin voiced.

Can snapped himself out of his daze and squeaked out an 'okay' before letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

There wasn't much time for Can to recollect himself, as Tin grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the bed.

 

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed chapter 1!  
> thank you for reading!


End file.
